Simplify the following expression: ${4n-9(n-2)}$
Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 4n {-9(}\gray{n-2}{)} $ $ 4n {-9n+18} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {4n - 9n} + 18$ $ {-5n} + 18$ The simplified expression is $-5n+18$